If I Never Knew You
by ninjanums
Summary: In this world so full of fear, Full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear, In your eyes, So dry your eyes......


**A/N: Short piece based on a line from _If I never knew you _from Disney Pocahontas.**

**Disclamer: Yeah I still don't own it. I'd like to. But I don't really see it happening. :(**

_In this world so full of fear, Full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear, In your eyes, So dry your eyes_

The wizarding war was in the middle of a full blown war. Harry was still in the middle of it all. Still in the lime light. Still all over the front of the Prophet. The "Chosen One". And here he was stood in Fred and Georges old bedroom at the Burrow waiting for her.

It was about two months after Dumbledores funeral.

He had tried to avoid her. Had succeeded for a while. But when him, Ron and Hermione had come to the stay in the lead up to Bill and Fleurs wedding it had become increasingly difficult. And today. Well she just looked so good in that dress her hair tumbling down her back in soft curls that when she approached him telling him that they needed to talk her had nodded stupidly. Wondering why her suddenly felt very drunk even though he'd only had one glass of champagne.

Harry heard footsteps outside followed by the door creaking open. Then she appeared.

"Harry." She said as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her with a click. "I know what you're going to say. I know you're going to tell me that we can't be together. That it's too dangerous. But do you really think that by being with you I'm going to be in any more danger? You- Know-Who knows that you care about me, probably knows that we've been together. What difference will it make?"

She said all this very quickly before Harry could say anything.

He looked at her for a moment. He knew what he wanted but he couldn't let it happen.

He looked away. "Ginny, it just would. I can't bring you into this any more than you already are."

Ginny moved across the room and sat next to Harry on the bed and took hold of his hand. "Harry, I don't care."

"But I do. If anything happened to you it'd be my fault and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I can't risk that. I can't risk loosing you." He said taking her hand and placing it back on her lap before standing up and walking towards the window his back to her.

"But_ I'm_ loosing_ you_ Harry. Don't you understand that? You're pushing me away." Ginny said, standing and joining Harry by the window. "Let me in again Harry."

Harry looked at her. Her eyes were watery, she was on the verge of tears.

"Ginny." He whispered. His hand reached up and brushed away a tear that had escaped her eye. "I can't. I can't let you come with us. I can't let you get hurt."

"Go with you?" She asked. "Where are you going? And who are 'us'?"

Harry looked away from her, looking awkward.

"I- Ginny I can't tell you."

"You, Ron and Hermione are planning something. You're going to go off on your own and do something stupid, dangerous."

"No we're not." Harry said quickly.

"Oh don't give me that Harry." She snapped. " I know you all a bit better than that".

"Ginny. We've got to do it. _I've _got to do this."

"And Ron and Hermione are going along for the ride? Is that what it is? Fun little vacation where you all end up dead? Lovely! Just great!"

"Gin it's not like that. They won't let me go alone. I tried to explain that I needed to go alone. But they would hear of it. Said-" He paused looking at her. "- Said I couldn't do it alone." He let out a hollow laugh and lowered his voice speaking more to himself than to her, "They're probably right. Well no, they're completely right. There's no way I could do it alone. Hell, I don't know how the three of us are going to pull it off."

"Harry?" Ginny asked, Not having caught the last of what he had said.

"Ginny, it's nothing. Listen. I can't do this, I can't watch you get hurt. I-"

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny interrupted, "You _are _hurting me. I'm hurting right now, worse than anything _He_ could inflict on be. Watching you, being apart from you, seeing you tear yourself apart. It _hurts _Harry. Can't you see that? Can't you see that pushing me away so that i don't get hurt is causing just that? I don't care. Ok?"

Not waiting for an answer she leaned in and kissed him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, loosing himself in her.

"Ginny-" Harry started as they broke apart.

But Ginny simply reached up and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. Harry I'm not saying that this is going to be perfect and I know there's a chance that one of us will end up hurt... or worse. But I'd rather live for now and not worry about tomorrow. Please Harry give us a chance."

Harry looked at her. Looked in her eyes. Saw hope, saw his own possible happiness.

He nodded.

"Ok" He whispered pulling her closer to him.

**A/N: So there it is. Hope you liked. x**


End file.
